Lost Dreams
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin is asked by her Grandfather to come to Italy she never expected to be put on the auction block and to be bid on by three men and for Jason to bid on her and win and marry her, now they are married what are they going to do? What about Brenda and baby Breanna? Will Sonny divorce Carly? Will Robin stay with Jason? Will Jason give her a reason to?
1. Chapter 1

LOST DREAMS

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story takes place November 1999/and 2000

Robin walks into her townhouse in Paris and plans to relax in the tub when her phone rings. She picks it up and is surprised to hear her grandfather's voice.

"Robin, I need for you to come to Italy right away. I need you here as soon as you can pack, there is a plane waiting for you at the airport. You need to hurry, this is life and death Robin get your meds and pack a bag of what you absolutely need and I will buy you anything else you need."

Robin said, "Okay, I will. This better be good. I should be at the airport in about a half hour."

"Great see you in about two, two and a half hours." Her grandfather hangs up and Robin rushes to get ready to go. She calls a cab to take her to the airport. She gets on her grandfather's plane and heads to Italy. Two hours later she gets off the plane and her grandfather is there waiting for her.

"What is going on grandfather? Why am I here?" Robin asked curious.

"Something has happened but I can't tell you here too many ears. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Robin asked.

"To see the Commission, all will be explained at the meeting."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Robin muttered.

They get in the limo and head to her grandfather's house.

"How is your health?" Salvatorio Soltini asked concerned.

"Better than it was when I arrived in Paris. I am almost fully healed up physically anyway."

"Do you ever think about Morgan and wish he was here with you?" Her grandfather wanted to know.

"Always, but we were not meant to be. I wasn't enough for him and he moved on Mac said very fast like I didn't exist. He never loved me like I loved him so he was able to move on and me I still cry myself to sleep at night, wishing for him, wishing he was there to hold me, but it wasn't meant to be and I have to face that fact now. He is with a teenager named Liz jail bait and before that he was with Carly the tramp who destroyed us. That showed me how much he actually loved me and that was not at all, but I loved him more than anything or anyone. I would have done anything for him. I lied to a whole town for him, to my family and to AJ who was a really good friend. I tried to get him to tell the truth but he wouldn't and I loved him so I lied for him. It hurts to even get out of bed some mornings emotionally, sometimes I wish I wouldn't have gone back to him but I loved him more than anything and I wanted to be with him, because I loved him."

"I'm sorry you're hurting, Robin."

"Well physical hurt and emotional hurt are my specialties right now." Robin tells him.

"We are here Mr. Soltini." Salvatorio gets out and helps Robin out. "I am sorry about what is to happen I don't like it but I have no choice in this."

"Bad news?" Robin asked.

"I don't know how you will take it after the talk we just had. I wish I could help you but I cannot even vote because you are my granddaughter."

Johnny tells Jason, "Jason I could swear I just saw Robin Scorpio enter that building with Salvatorio Soltini."

"You must be seeing things Johnny, Robin is in Paris and she needs to stay there." Carly said.

"Carly, please be quiet, I would love it if it was Robin so I can make up to her what I did. I should never have taken sides. Robin never did when it was Jax and me fighting she never took sides when I would hurt Brenda she never took sides and I did which I shouldn't have done and I am sorry for it because I lost my little sister."

"She is not your little sister." Carly said and Jason looks stunned.

"Yes, she is and you might as well get used to it because I am going to Paris after this meeting is over and trying to mend some fences."

"NO you are not." Carly said. "She told and she destroyed our family."

"NO she did not Carly, I didn't love you as a woman and I never will. Robin was my family and you destroyed that. I would love to see Robin and make things up to her but she will never forgive me for how I treated her and what I said to her. I lost Robin and I didn't want to, but I did lose her and I will always regret that."

"What about Liz?"

"She is a friend only. She has feelings for me but I don't want her as anything more than a friend. My heart belongs to Robin and it always has."

"No, Robin led you around like a puppy. I saved you." Carly tells Jason.

"NO! You led me around like a puppy. You spent my money and I treated you as my wife and Robin as my mistress and that was so wrong. She was the woman I loved not you Carly. I know she will not forgive me, but I would do _anything_ to get her back. I still love her."

Johnny interrupts the conversation, "It is time to get out."

Sonny gets out first then Jason and then Carly, Johnny and Francis along with Trevor and Dell walk with them into the compound. They are greeted by a member of the Commission Brando Rossi and his wife Sophia. "It is a pleasure to be here, Sir." Sonny bows before him as does Carly and Jason.

"It is a pleasure to have you here. This is Julietta Lucan and she will show you where to go."

"Thank you, Sir." Sonny said.

"Follow me." Julietta Lucan says. "I will be taking you to the meeting room. Does any of you have to go to the bathroom before you go into the meeting room?"

"I do." Carly said.

"Okay, we will stop at the bathroom first." Julietta Lucan takes them to the bathrooms and they all go in to either go to the bathroom or freshen up.

After a few minutes everyone is back. "Okay, all done everyone?"

"Yes." They say.

"Okay, on to the meeting room." She takes them to the meeting room and tells them that no one but the Commission's bodyguards carry guns in the meeting room so they have to be disarmed and the guns will be put in a locked box and only one guard is allowed in the meeting room and after the meeting you will get your guns back." So Sonny, Jason and Johnny put their guns in the lock box and proceed to the meeting room. Julietta shows them where Sonny, Jason, Carly and Johnny are to sit.

"Ms. Lucan we don't let Carly hear any business talk." Sonny tells her.

"Today she will be in this room. The Commission has a reason for it and she will be the only wife of one of the bosses that do get to stay and the Commission says she stays so she stays."

"Yes, Ms. Lucan."

"Now I have to go, we will be starting shortly." Julietta leaves them and went to tell Savatorio that they were here and in the meeting room.

"It is time. Who is not here yet?" Salvatorio asked not looking forward to this at all. He wasn't sure how his granddaughter would take this after what was said in the limo. But he had no choice and neither did she in the long run, he just hoped this worked out.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want a story updated please let me know what story in a PM!


	2. Chapter 2

LOST DREAMS

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story takes place November 1999/and 2000

lisamccool388 thank you for request of update in PM

"The only person missing is your granddaughter, everyone else is here."

"Romano Destro is here?" Salvatorio Soltini asked, you could hear the disdain in his voice.

"Yes, he is." Julietta Lucan said. They had both hoped that he wouldn't show up, but they knew he would this was too good to pass up.

"You should go and introduce yourself to Jason Morgan since you have never met him." Julietta Lucan told Salvatorio.

"Yes, I think I will do that." Salvatorio walks over where Sonny and Carly Corinthos, Jason Morgan and Johnny O'Brien are sitting .

Jason, Sonny and Johnny notice Salvatorio coming their way and they stand up and tell Carly to stand up, the three of them are surprised that he is coming to meet them. Carly didn't know who he was. "I am Salvatorio Soltini and I wanted to introduce myself to you and tell you if you need help in winning the prize today I would love to help you to get the prize that is being auctioned off."

"What is being auctioned off? Is that why we are here?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, my granddaughter is being auctioned off, her and her five territories including Port Charles, the prize is two-fold the territories and marriage to my granddaughter, you know her as Robin Scorpio."

"What? Robin? She is being auctioned off?" Jason said, cannot believing it, he is disgusted that she is being sold.

"Yes and her territories which as I just said includes yours. The three men who can bid is you, Jason, Romano Destro who is a violent man toward his woman and has been known to rape and kill his women. Your enemy Moreno's younger brother Brandon Moreno and if any of the other two men get her she will be destroyed because of what will be done to her. She is not being given a choice in her three marriage mates if you want her and you don't have the money to bid I will give you what you need I promise you that because I know you won't physically abuse her and rape her so please vote and win her, I know you might not want her because she was ordered to tell AJ the truth by the Commission, she was when she came to Italy during your relationship she was forced to tell the Commission the truth about what was going on and she wouldn't betray you by doing that but when you decided to move in with Carly and Michael she was told that she had to tell the truth or we would kill you Jason for the position you put Robin in, you no longer showed loyalty to Robin so she was told she couldn't show loyalty to you and was ordered to tell the truth. You wouldn't even listen to her to tell you why she was forced to tell, you just wouldn't listen and you lost something valuable when you wouldn't listen to her and ran off to Carly. You hurt her and if I knew the other two guys would treat her right I wouldn't let her marry you but they will both abuse her, so you are her best bet. So if you need backing to win her you will have it. Now I have to go see what is going on with my granddaughter. Excuse me."

"Wow, Jason what are you going to do?" Sonny asks already knowing what he is going to do.

"Win Robin back, maybe she will give me a chance since we will be married."

"NO, Jason don't. She will only lead you around like a puppy like she did before. She will not forgive you for choosing me. I saved you. Don't go back to being how you were before."

"I will bid on her and win her and I never chose you Carly, I chose Michael not you. I don't and didn't love you like that. I have only loved one woman and that is Robin who you cost me with your manipulations. I will win her, no matter what it costs me." Jason tells Carly.

Meanwhile Robin is being told that if she didn't marry whoever bid the most on her that her grandfather would be the one who paid for her not going through with the bidding and marry whoever wins then her grandfather would be the one who was killed by the Commission. It was up to her she marry the highest bidder or her grandfather would die along with Mac Scorpio. She goes along with the marriage then Salvatorio Soltini and Malcolm Scorpio lives. She couldn't let them die so she got ready to be bid on. She was so angry at this, she was going to have to marry a stranger. She was told there was only three men who could bid on her because they were part of her grandfather's organization and what he ran. She was then told the names of the three men. Romano Destro, Brandon Moreno and Jason Morgan. Romano Destro 2nd in charge Italian Mob, Brandon Moreno 2nd in charge America Mob, and finally Jason Morgan 2nd in charge America Mob."

Robin is shocked as she is told Jason was one of the ones bidding on her. She wondered if he would even bid on her and she hoped if he did he would win. She wouldn't mind that at all if he would win her. Maybe something good would come out of this. She puts on the red dress that they had brought her that she had refused to wear earlier and puts it on and makeup and hopes that Jason and only Jason would find her attractive, she does her hair and she is ready to be bid on and hopefully won by Jason. Julietta Lucan comes into Robin's dressing room where Julietta's maid is helping Robin get ready and when Julietta sees Robin she notices how beautiful Robin actually is dressed up. Julietta figured that Robin would bring in millions. Julietta and Salvatorio both hope that Jason wins and gets to marry Robin and not one of the other two because Romano Destro is a very violent person and his women tend to end up in the hospital from what he does to them and Robin in his hands possibly could be killed. Brandon Moreno is living with a 'roommate' who is another male, he is gay and won't ever change his ways he hates women with a passion and is abusive toward them. Robin follows Julietta Lucan out and Julietta goes up on stage and said "Everyone I am the auctioneer for this auction which only three men can bid which are Romano Destro, Brandon Moreno and Jason Morgan on the lovely Robin Soltini Scorpio." Robin steps out onto the stage. The audience starts clapping.

Jason looks at her in her beautiful dress and vows to himself that he and no one else was going to be taking her home with them, she was going to be going home to Port Charles with him. He swears it. Robin looks at Jason and they lock eyes and say a million things in that brief moment.

Julietta Lucan says let's start the bidding at a million dollars, who will give me a million for the lovely Robin and the five Soltini territories.

Let me know what you think in a review! PM me with name of story if you want it updated!


End file.
